I will be always by your side
by Justme210
Summary: One shot ichihime story. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I will be always by your side

Your lost gaze is searching to find its relief in the children's happy faces what are having fun in the park near us. Your hand is squeezing mine stronger, transmitting me somehow your thoughts.

You're afraid ... you're afraid that maybe one day you will not be powerful enough to defeat your enemies and that the happiness or the simple human existence will be end because your fault.

It's a weight too great to bear for any human being, but you managed to cope it for so long and you still do it. I admire you, honestly. Probably I did not tell this before, but I somehow assume that you know.

I feel this at times when you smile when you caught me daydreaming at one of my fantasies. Kami, I think even now you jerk terrified when you remember my Robo-Hime drawing and how proud I was of it that I put it everywhere, even on my phone background.

I think you needed all the patience in the world to listen to me talking about this fantasy for a week. I mean, seriously even Tatsuki ignored me since the beginning, trying to convince me to do another project.

I squeeze your hand strongly, making you to be aware of my presence. Your eyes are trying to find me and I feel like all your anxiety disappeared when you saw my smile. I let my head on your shoulder, trying to make you understand that you are not alone, to make you understand that I'm yours.

I can feel your heartbeats. Its pace is pretty overwhelming, but so pleasant. Your spiritual energy is so reassuring, that I don't want to move from you ever again.

I sudden jerk when your lips make contact with mines. My cheeks blush suddenly, still not accustomed to your intimate gestures. My pulse increases overwhelming when you deepen the kiss, and the time simply disappears.

Your kiss is sweet, your flavor is merging with mine. The heat of your palms is easily trickling through my whole body making me to shiver slightly, enjoying your love.

The journey of your palm on my body stopped when they encounter my lace bra. I can't stop a brief smile to form on my face when I heard you swearing, trying hard not to let your cheeks redness to come out, then you asked me if I'm okay.

The worry on your face is downright adorable. Your eyebrows tend to come together while you're searching my body with your careful gaze, hoping secretly that your touch didn't cause me any injury. That's silly even for you.

I get up on my tiptoes sticking my lips to yours, while my hands are embracing the back of your neck. Your muscles relax instantly when you feel my body pressed against yours.

Perhaps the happiness on my face is easy to read, because in the next second you twist your arms around my waist, your chin sinking in my amber hair. You breathe deep my flavor, enjoying it like a man who has finally found his much desired utopia.

Probably you do not know how special you make me feel knowing that you can rely on me, that I'm the person what banish your nightmares, that I'm light that brightens your day. A small smile is impressed on my face when I hear your warm voice.

"I love you, Hime."

Probably I will never get enough to hear these magic words what make my heart to beat so fast, followed by the happiness when you say my name. You're embracing me even stronger like you would tell me that you enjoy my presence and that you do not want to ever let me go. Your gaze is warm, gentle, praying for me to never leave your side. I smile short amused by the impossibility of me being happy with someone else who will not be you.

I include your face in my palms, massaging gently the contour of your cheeks. My eyes meet yours and my lips start moving forming words what you were probably eager to hear.

"I was, I am and I will be forever yours, Kurosaki-kun, no matter what happens. Even if the little blue will try to conquer the world I will be by your side until the end. Because ... I love you, Ichigo. "

The amusement on his face when he heard my statement disappeared instantly when I confessed my feelings. His mouth was suddenly glued to mine sealing my little promise.


	2. AN

I want to thank Zura, daianapotter, crista2311, Saint Sita for review/fav/follow my story. You're amaizing. Your reviews inspired me so I decided to create a Youtube version of my story.

I write the link as a review of this first chapter story, if you want to check it. If it still doesnt work just type on the Youtube: Ichihime story I will be always by your side

I want to thank the people who only have read my story, too. I hope you liked it. Maybe in the future you will be more talkatives and you will share with me your view of my future stories.

So that's all... See you soon. ;)


End file.
